The Wings of Two Lovers
by GalixiaSpirit
Summary: Walking down the street, Heero bumps into a mysterious beautful girl. He feels that he wants her, but she takes him on a journey he'll never forget. A journey that takes part in a magical world with fantasy creatures. Follow Heero and Galixia on a mission


The Wings of Two Lovers  
-------------------------------------  
  
As the days passed, I sat here, bored to tears. Ready to kill myself, for which I'm not scared. I watched the clouds roll along the horizon as the sun fell to the west. I knew my life was a waist.  
  
Everybody took their own journey back home, were they belong. But, do I have a home? I don't know.  
  
Watching meaning less memories pass made me mad. I never did anything right. I was a complete failure. Nothing meant important to me anymore.  
  
I walked down the path that lead to a town named Grahsala. It was were I lived now. A place were I kept quit and stayed lonley from that girl, Relena. I made a fist and got angry. That girl was nothing but spoiled!  
  
I want more adventure! I want to kill all those who toy with my life! Can't they just die and never come back?!  
  
It was dark now. I wanted to do something fun. Like killing somebody!  
  
The stars sparkled a mean nasty glow. I was walking down main street when a girl my age was walking out of the store. I bumped right into her.  
  
"Are you okay?!" I muttered under my breath. She wore a dark cloak. The hood was over her face so I couldn't see what she looked like. I slowly reached and pulled her hood off and she looked at me.  
  
"Who are you!?" She was frightend. I held up my gun and felt something weird. "Go ahead! Shoot me! End my miserable life." She knelt down and closed her eyes.  
  
I lowered the gun. "I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to let you go." She opened her eyes and looked at me with the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. They were a glowing red. You could see the changing colors from red to turquoise. The glowed in the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" I helped her up." I never asked a girl in my life that question I just asked.  
  
"Galixia Spirit." She held out her hand. "And you are?" She looked at me in a sweet way.  
  
I shook her hand, "Heero Yuy. I was a Gundam Wing Pilot."  
  
"Gundam Wing Pilot?" She backed away. "Sorry I can't be here!" She turned around and ran away.  
  
"Wait!" I ran after her but lost her in the dark alleys. "Who was she?"  
  
I entered my apartment and put my gun on the counter. I felt really weird like I'm falling in lover with her.  
  
I got into my boxers and sat down on my sofa. Finding the clicker I changed it to a channel that I didn't like. I found this weird for I hate music. My mind was blank and then all of a sudden my ears pick up a song. I look up and I see nothing but black. I looked down at the floor and felt like somebody was watching me. I got up and spun around and saw Relena. She had my gun!  
  
"Heero Yuy! Where the heck have you been for these 2 past years!?" She pointed the gun at me.  
  
"I was here! Mind your own business!" I stood there. Then I realized, I was truly scared! But why? I'm never scared of dying!  
  
Relena fired the gun and hit me in the shoulder. Pain throbbed in my arm and I fell onto the ground. I got up a bit and saw blood everywhere. I held my shoulder and looked at Relena. "Why did you do that for?!" Tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"Cause you have been trying to kill me for the past years! I thought maybe my life will be better without you. Even though I love you alot but that doesn't count." She lowered the gun. "I thought you weren't scared of dying?!"  
  
I looked at her. "I'm not!" I got up but I could barily stand. I was dizzy and weak. I looked at her and fainted. Before I closed my eyes, I heard a gun shot and a scream.  
  
I finally woke up and found myself in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" I looked around and saw the girl I saw that night.  
  
"In the hospital." Her sweet soft voice echoed the room.  
  
"What happened? And who are you?!" I got up a bit.  
  
"You got shot by that girl and you were bleeding to death. When you fainted, the girl was going to shoot you again so I took my gun and shot her in the leg and kicked her in the head. She is in the hospital too." She got up and closed the door. "I'm Galixia Spirit. We have met ont he street but you might not remember. The only reason why I ran away from you was because I thought you were Shadow's Gundam Pilot. I've never seen one in my life so you are the first one."  
  
"Who is Shadow?" I looked into her red eyes.  
  
"Shadow is the one who is trying to kill me. If he kills me, my planet will die." She looked out the window and back me. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Your Planet? Earth?" I tried to get up.  
  
"No, I don't come from this world Heero. I come from the Land of Forgotten Legends. A world full of legends and myths that combine to make history greater." She looked down at the floor then back up to me."I'm going to get you out Heero. I'm going to take you into my world."  
  
"Okay. I'm with you all he way. I'll stop this creature and defend your world."  
  
A surprised knock hit the door and Galixia got up and opened it. "Hello?" Her sweet voice echoed my ears.  
  
"Is Heero in?"  
  
"Yes he is but who are you first?" She looked back me scared.  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
She looked at me with confusion. "Should I let him in?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
She let Trowa in and he had three other friends with him. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"Hey Heero! Who's the chick?" Duo looked at her.  
  
"Leave her alone Duo!" I got up and I pulled out my gun.  
  
"Whoa! You still have that gun?!" Duo cringed into a ball in his chair. "I lost mine."  
  
"Who are these people?" Galixia stood beside me. "They are all strange. Are they Gundam Pilots too?"  
  
"Yes, that's Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." I pointed to all of them.  
  
"Ah, I better get going. I'll see ya in an hour."  
  
Galixia walked out of the room and I knew her plan. She'll get me out of here and take me to her place.  
  
"Um...can you guys leave?" I laid back down.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Cause I want to get some sleep!" I threw a vase at him.  
  
"Okay, see ya Heero!" All four of them shouted.  
  
"Bye!" I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had a dream.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 1...Chapter 2...Coming soon! 


End file.
